Currently, a user usually plays a media file by using a mobile terminal. When the user hears a favorite media file and needs to process a segment of the favorite media file, the user needs to process the media file by using another media file processing tool.
However, when processing the media file by using the another media file processing tool, the user needs to listen to the media file multiple times, and record a start moment and an end moment of a favorite segment in the media file. When a user processes a media file by using such a method, other processing software needs to be installed on a mobile terminal, which occupies a central processing unit (CPU) resource and a memory resource of the mobile terminal, and affects processing efficiency and a processing speed of the mobile terminal. In addition, the user needs to listen to the media file multiple times and record a play moment of the media file that needs to be processed. Therefore, steps are trivial, and user experience is poor.